


A Knife and A Dagger

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Loki and Bucky have been developing a friendship while living with the Avengers. However, Loki has days where he refuses to leave his room, and one day when Bucky comes in, they become closer then they expected.





	A Knife and A Dagger

Loki was living at the Avengers compound for reasons he didn’t know. Thor had started an Asgardian community after the battle with Thanos, but Loki was drawn more to the compound. He no longer wanted to be living in the past, and felt he could move forward if he found purpose with the Avengers. Bucky felt the same way, though he didn’t really have anywhere else to go where he’d be safe aside from Wakanda. As much as he liked it there, he figured if Loki could live amongst past enemies, so could he. They both were strangely drawn to each other, but neither would admit it. They had been living in the compound for nearly a year now, and Bucky was starting to show his affection for the god.

* * *

 

Bucky was sitting in the one of the more private common rooms with Steve while they were watching Chopped. The two were rather fond of competitive cooking shows. Bucky wasn’t totally paying attention though, he was texting Loki who was refusing to leave his room today for some stubborn reason. Steve noticed that Bucky wasn’t paying attention and paused the show.

“You doing alright Buck? You’ve seemed somewhat out of it recently.”

“What? Oh, sorry. Loki’s being a child again and I’m trying to figure out why…”

“And what about all the other times you’ve been out of it? Because it’s not just right now,” he sat forward.

“Well, I just, he’s my friend but he’s hard to figure out sometimes so I get distracted trying to figure him out,” he put his phone away but it kept buzzing.

“So go figure him out. I know he’s in his room, considering he hardly ever leaves it,” he smirked and Bucky seemed, hesitant. “What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” he looked unsure of himself.

“Just go talk to him Buck. All you guys do is talk anyway, so just lead the conversation towards what you want to discuss.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Natasha,” he sighed and stood, “Alright, but if this goes wrong I’m blaming you,” he smirked and headed to Loki’s room, ignoring the spam of texts he was receiving. He knocked on the door and heard a loud groan.

“Who is it and what could you possibly want?”

“It’s Bucky, and I want to talk,” he tried to sound confident. There was silence for a moment before the door slid open. Bucky stepped in to find Loki sitting in his bed, slouched against the headboard with the TV on. He wore a loose, long-sleeved green shirt and his brown sweatpants. Bucky walked in and the door slid shut behind him. Concerned, he went over and sat on the bed across from him.

“We were talking before you stopped answering my texts.”

“You were sending my random emojis and pouty faces. I’m not sure if that counts as talking, contrary to what Peter tells us,” he watched as Loki sighed and turned off the TV.

“What do you want to talk about, exactly?”

“Why you’re pouting in your room, because as far as I can tell nothing has happened recently.”  

“I am not pouting. I’m an adult,” he looked somewhat offended.

“So sulking then,” he smirked but Loki didn’t seem amused. “Loki, you have to tell me what’s going on, I’m trying to help. Or at least understand…” There was silence for a few moments before Loki spoke.

“Not sulking, mourning. Today is the anniversary of my mother’s death. Thor doesn’t know though, he didn’t take note of the day she died like I did. She died protecting Jane, Thor’s ex-lover. It was pointless, her protecting that mortal. The infinity stone within her would have done the job just fine,” he crossed his arms, “But, I understand why she did it,” he began fidgeting with his hands, “She was the only one who truly cared for me knowing what I was all my life. Odin never cared, he was going to use me. But she, was my mother, and tried to fill the gap the Odin left,” he wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Loki...I’m so sorry. I had no idea,” he was unsure if he should reach out to him or not, but he was truly sorry for his loss.

“I don’t exactly share my personal details to begin with, yet somehow you forced me into a friendship and have made me trust you enough to talk,” he tried to smile but his eyes still looked sad. Bucky shrugged.

“I like you, there’s more to you then you show so I’m curious to learn more. What, what did you mean by she cared for you knowing what you were?”

“I take it you’ve never read Mid-Earth’s books on Norse Mythology?” Bucky shook his head. “Well, there are nine realms and among one of them lives, monsters. Frost Giants. Cruel creatures that abandon children when they are too small. I was, one of those children. The son of the king of the Frost Giants, if you can believe it.”

“You don’t look like a Frost Giant…?” he didn’t really know but he assumed they looked different based on how Loki spoke of them. This made Loki laugh a little.

“Thank you, I suppose,” he lifted his hand and studied it for a moment, “I have been, learning to control it, if you’d like to see. But you can’t touch me, I’ll burn you.” Bucky nodded and Loki began to change color. He turned blue with the markings on his face and red eyes, just as the other Frost Giants look. Bucky began to reach out but Loki pulled away, “Did you listen to what I said?”

“Did you forget,” he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, “That my arm is made of metal?” he waited for Loki to nod before taking his blue hand in his metal one. Lifting it up gently, Bucky looked at it cautiously. After a few moments, Loki got uncomfortable and turned back, but Bucky didn’t let go of his hand yet.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost say you fancied me,” he smirked and Bucky let go of his hand.

“Trust me, I don’t know to begin with.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“Nothing,” he paused, “I feel kinda odd now, I don’t have the ability to change my appearance so I have nothing to show you in return,” he pulled his sleeve back down. Bucky had noticed that Loki wouldn’t share unless he expected something in return. Loki couldn’t help but smirk.

“If I may, did you forget that your arm is made of metal?” he waited but Bucky didn’t say anything. “I’ve never seen where it attaches to your body, I would be interested in seeing that.”

“I suppose if you think that’s fair,” he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. It had been long enough that he wasn’t super uncomfortable with his arm, but he didn’t walk around in tank tops or anything like that. Loki moved closer and began to feel along where his skin connected to the arm. Shuri had worked on it a fair amount so it looked a lot better, but it still looked as if it hurt.

“Does it bother you?”

“Not particularly, but sometimes I would rather just not have the arm. I can actually detach it, which is cool. But then I try to do stuff without it and realize I might need it,” he laughed a little and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You are truly, as Peter says, a dork,” he laughed and Bucky pushed him away, laughing as well.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“I am never a dick,” he leaned back against the headboard again, “If you still wanted to talk, I have something we could discuss,” he ran his fingers through his hair, “Why are you single?” Bucky looked slightly surprised.

“I’m not sure…? I don’t really think about dating, don’t really have that confidence in myself I suppose.”

“Why not? You are an extremely attractive man, just somewhat quiet.”

“Thanks, I suppose. Just, don’t know who I’d date,” he began to put his shirt back on. Loki suddenly became frustrated. He had grown rather fond of the man and thought his feelings were returned. However, he didn’t want to scare Bucky off by being straight forward, so he tried to be indirectly straight forward.

“If I asked you to kiss me, would you?” he leaned forward somewhat. Bucky had just pulled his shirt on and looked shocked at Loki’s question.

“What exactly are you asking me?”

“I’m asking you what you would do if I asked you to kiss me.”

“I…” he looked at Loki for a moment before saying fuck it. He grabbed Loki’s shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Loki had no objections to this, and managed to pull them down so Bucky was on top of him. They only pulled apart when they needed air. Smirking, and out of breath, Loki hummed.

“I didn’t even ask…”

“Did you have to?” he began to kiss the god again but was pushed up slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I do not wish to make you uncomfortable,” though one for making mischief, Loki was not one for crossing comfort lines when it came it sexual encounters.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I wasn’t comfortable with this,” he smirked and Loki rolled his eyes, again. “Stop doing that,” he kissed him before Loki could respond. Loki began to slip his hands under Bucky’s shirt, pushing it up until the ex-assassin was forced to break the kiss to pull it off. Loki ran his hands over Bucky’s defined muscles.

“You are terribly attractive.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or insult.”

“Would I insult the man I’m attracted to?”

“You’d do a lot of things,” he smirked and began to pull off Loki’s shirt, but saw slight hesitation. “Loki, I know about your scars, you know I won’t judge you,” he kissed him gently and Loki allowed his shirt to be removed. As they resumed making out, Loki was grateful to have someone he trusted enough to expose himself to. Bucky began to rub up against Loki’s crotch, eliciting a moan from the god. Loki reached down and undid Bucky’s jeans, slipping his hand into his underwear and wrapping his hand around the others member. Bucky moaned into the kiss and and bit Loki’s lower lip. The god began pulling down Bucky’s jeans, once again forcing the assassin to break the kiss to strip.

“You pout when you have to stop kissing me,” he smirked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault your impatient. You are trying to have sex with somebody who doesn’t know what he’s doing,” he laughed a little and tosses his jeans aside, “Maybe I just like making out with you.”

“Your erection says otherwise,” he kissed along Bucky’s jaw.

“I feel like if I’m pantless, it’s only fair if you are too,” he moved one hand to tease at Loki’s sweatpants.

“But I’m not wearing underwear, therefore we both are only wearing one article of clothing.”

“First,” Bucky moved to take off his underwear, “Now you’re the only one wearing anything. Second, why aren’t you wearing underwear?” he raise an eyebrow but couldn’t help and smile.

“It’s my room, I do what I want,” shifting slightly, the god watched as Bucky pulled down his sweatpants. “And now we are both naked,” he winked and Bucky returned to his placement on top of Loki, making out with him. However, he had placed himself between Loki’s legs already and they found themselves rubbing up against each other vigorously, causing both to be quite vocal. Loki moved up just enough that Bucky could enter him if he so desired, which he did. Cautiously, Bucky began rubbing against Loki’s entrance, eliciting a very loud whine from the god. Bucky chuckled a little.

“I didn’t know you could make these noises,” he smirked and slowly entered Loki, causing another loud moan. Loki spoke in-between breaths.

“I didn’t know you were this big,” he pulled Bucky down for a kiss. It didn’t take long for Bucky to set a pace as he moved in and out of Loki, eventually wrapping his hand around Loki’s erection and moving in sync with the pace he set. Loki didn’t try to hold back his sounds of pleasure, or try to tease Bucky. He was feeling pure bliss and had no intentions of changing that. Bucky began to move faster, as he was starting to get close. Loki suddenly realized how close he was as well when Bucky sped up, and he began to scratch at his back causing a series of moans. Bucky bit at Loki’s neck in response, unaware that he might actually leave a mark. After several minutes of vigorous fucking, Bucky came hard inside the god, shortly followed by Loki coming all over the both of them. Bucky took a second to catch his breath before speaking.

“Look at you, you made a mess,” he laughed and Loki used magic to clean them both up quickly.

“And suddenly the mess is gone,” he winked and both men collapsed on the bed.

They were laying under the blankets watching some TV when Loki looked over to Bucky smirking.

“You can’t tell me that was your first time doing that,” he sighed happily. He was still high on his sexual ecstasy.

“I mentioned before that I had no idea what I was doing, remember?” he smirked, “But I appreciate the indirect compliment,” he smiled but a thought occurred, “What do we do now?”

“Shower?”

“No I mean, we didn’t exactly go out on dates or anything, we kinda just had sex so I’m not sure what to do next.”

“Well, I would rather enjoy spending more time with you, privately. And I wouldn’t be opposed to a dinner if you wanted to go to one,” Loki thought for a moment, “I believe we would technically be dating regardless of starting out like that. Though if you’re concerned, we could ask Peter. He seems to know things.”

“You know, homemade meals for dates tend to be more romantic…”

“You just want me to cook because you, and everyone else here, loves my cooking.”

“Can you blame me?” he smiled and Loki shoved him lightly. “Also, my back stings, which is your fault.”

“It’s not my fault, you were so good that I couldn’t control myself, making it your fault,” he smirked and stretched slightly.

“That, but you-,” Loki cut him off with a kiss.

“I will fix it, I promise,” he kissed Bucky once more before getting up to find some clean clothes.

“Hey Loki?”

“Yes?”

“I think I left a hickey on your neck…” he kinda smirked and Loki went over to the mirror to look. There was a rather significant mark on his collar bone.

“Well...it can be covered with a shirt so I believe we are ok,” he grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and sweatpants. “Thank you, by the way, for caring enough to see what was wrong.”

“Of course, though to be fair, Steve said I should come talk to you,” he stood and gathered his clothes. “Can you do whatever it was you were going to do to my back? Cause it seriously stings right now.”

“I thought you were tough,” he teased and walked over to inspect the damage. “I take it back, I may or may not have destroyed your back,” he lightly ran his hands over the damage to ease the pain with some magic.

“I know what I felt,” he sighed as the pain went away. “Thank you,” he gave Loki a quick kiss before getting dressed. Loki finished dressing as well, and they headed to the kitchen to quench their appetites. Peter was sitting at the island eating a large burrito and some chips by himself. He just took a large bite when the two walked in and tried to swallow.

“Heyguys!” he wiped off his fingers, “What’ve you been up to?” he smiled. Loki and Bucky exchanged side glances before Loki answered.

“I believe the term is, chilling,” he smirked and walked over to the fridge.

“That is the term,” he laughed a little and Bucky sat next to the young hero. “Are you making food?”

“I am eating leftovers with Bucky, you have a burrito, eat your burrito,” he pulled out some Chinese from the other day and two plates. “Do you know whose this was?” he answered his own question, “It’s mine now so oh well,” he split it up and turned on the microwave.

“I think it was Clint’s but ok,” he continued to eat his burrito. Bucky eyed it.

“What’s in that and where is it from?”

“Oh it’s called the meat tornado! It’s from whatever corner store was on my way back. Do you want me to get you one next time?”

“Please do.” Loki placed a plate in front of Bucky and sat next to him. “Clint won’t be happy that we ate his food you know.”

“Decisions were made, stomachs are being fed,” he began to eat. The three of them ate in silence for a bit when Peter finished and stood to leave.

“Oh hey Loki, I don’t know if this is my place but I was talking to Thor recently and he made a comment about the anniversary of your mother’s death coming up. I don’t know when it is but I wanted to offer my condolences,” he smiled sweetly and lightly rubbed the gods back.

“I um, thank you Peter,” he half-smiled and nodded the boy off. Peter left and Loki put his fork down, “Do you think he knows it’s today?” Bucky shrugged.

“Maybe not specifically, but he knows it’s around now. That’s something, isn’t it?”

“I suppose…” he stared at his food for a moment, “I’ll call him later.”

“Ok,” Bucky kissed the gods cheek and someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned around to find Peter standing in the doorway.

“I forgot a snack for later…” he was slightly blushing. Bucky just stared at him and Loki spoke for the both of them.

“You just had a massive ass burrito. How hungry could you possibly be later?”

“Well, my metabolism is pretty fast…”

“Get your snack and don’t go gossiping around,” he smirked and Peter went to the fridge.

“Question: chillin like Netflix and Chilling?”

“Isn’t that the same thing…?” Loki raised an eyebrow and Bucky was lost. Peter laughed.

“Nope, not really,” he grabbed multiple things and began to head out again, “Don’t ‘chill’ on any of the couches I like please and thank you,” he waved and left. Loki laughed a little.

“He may tell everyone soon, knowing him,” he sighed and took out his phone, “Should I, contact Thor? And tell him?” Bucky reached out and rubbed the gods back.

“If you’re comfortable discussing it, then yes I think so,” he kissed Loki. They both smiled a bit and Loki excused himself to go call Thor. He knew that Thor would come over right away and didn’t want anyone around while they discussed their mother. 

* * *

 

Bucky didn’t see Loki for the rest of the day. He and Thor had gone off to share memories about their mother and Bucky decided he would spend the night watching TV in his room. Loki had messaged him occasionally but it had been a few hours before he heard from the god. Around midnight, he went to bed and was nearly asleep when Loki slipped inside his room and crawled into bed with him. Bucky smiled slightly and moved to pull Loki close.

“Where have you been all night?”

“Talking and drinking with Thor, about mother. Have you just been in here all night?”

“Yes,” he kissed him, “Why’d you come into my room though? What if I had been asleep?”

“I would’ve woken you up to make out, obviously,” he laughed. The two did end up making out for a while before Bucky fell asleep. Loki looked at his lover for a while and smiled and spoke softly, “I find it rather odd that a mortal would have captured my attention to this extent. Though, if anybody deserves my attention and care, it’s you…” he kissed him softly before falling asleep himself. 

* * *

 

The next morning Loki woke up and stretched before poking Bucky’s side to wake him up. Bucky just rolled away. Determined, Loki shoved him lightly, then again slightly harder, then again and accidently pushed him off the bed. He hit the ground with a thud.

“What the fuck,” he groaned and looked on the bed. Loki was laughing his ass off and tried to apologize but couldn’t speak. “Why are you like this?” he stood up and stretched. He sat on the bed and watched as Loki collected himself, mostly. He was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

“I’m sorry...partially. I was just trying to wake you up.”

“You couldn’t have done that with a kiss or something, you know, sweet?” he smirked a little.

“Now where is the fun in that,” he leaned over to kiss him but Bucky moved just far enough that Loki half-ass fell over on the bed.

“Karma’s a bitch,” he laughed, “Come here,” he pulled the god close and kissed him. Loki didn’t feel compelled to fight back and happily kissed him for a few moments before pulling away.

“Hungry?”

“For your cooking? Always,” he winked and followed Loki to the kitchen. Loki whipped something up quickly before anyone else came in and they sat on the couch together to eat and watch some TV. Loki was leaning somewhat up against Bucky who had just finished his food and was staring oddly at a banana.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at this stupid thing.”

“Did, did you just insult a banana?” Loki looked at him confused.

“Yes, they’re stupid. Look at it,” he picked it up and waved it around, “Stupid thing…”he seemed genuinely bothered by the banana. Loki couldn’t decide if he should laugh or be concerned for his lover. Steve walked in and immediately knew what was going on.

“Is he insulting bananas again?” he laughed a little and Loki sighed.

“This is a common thing then?” he glanced at Bucky again who was seconds away from throwing it. Steve walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple.

“You have no idea,” he went to sit on the second couch and Bucky threw the banana at the wall.

“Why? Why did you throw it? Did it insult you personally?” Loki was dead-ass serious because he could not fathom why Bucky hated bananas so much.

“Yes it did! Stupid fucking thing…” he leaned back and crossed his arms. Loki rolled his eyes and leaned against him. Steve smiled as he looked at the too.

“I take it you’ve finally gotten together?” Bucky looked at his friend somewhat surprised.

“What do you mean finally? I didn’t even know I liked him, how did you know?”

“Natasha,” he laughed a little and Bucky smirked.

“Of course,” he uncrossed his arms. He was going to swing one over the gods shoulders but Loki tossed a pillow in Bucky’s lap and laid his head there.

“You guys fit,” he paused before looking at Loki, “If you hurt him in any way, you and I will have words.”

“I swear to you I will not hurt this man,” he smiled and poked at Bucky.

“You scratched up my back…” he winked and Steve shook his head.

“I did not need to know that.” They all laughed and watched TV for a while before Steve excused himself. Loki sat up and pulled Bucky into a kiss.

“I meant what I said, I will not hurt you,” he spoke softly. After everything the two had been through throughout their lives, it was important to Loki that Bucky knew he had no ill-intentions in this relationship. It took a lot for Loki to open up to someone, and once he trusted someone he would do everything in his power to care for them.

“I know Loki, I trust you. I won’t hurt you either, not if I can help it,” he kissed Loki. The two’s affection for each other had grown over time and they felt safe together. For the first time in who knows how long, both of them were looking forward to the surprises life would bring because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I've never written them before but I ship it hard. Also, if you're interested in chatting about nerd things or even roleplay, come follow me on Instagram @selenelaufey


End file.
